


First Dance

by brialavellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Quest: Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, During Canon, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Love Confessions, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brialavellan/pseuds/brialavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For DA Fic Swap (Round 4).<br/>Theme: Firsts</p><p>Raven Lavellan and Solas share a moment in Halamshiral, and Raven surprises herself, and Solas, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clockwork_Turtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Turtle/gifts).



Raven couldn’t believe what had just happened.

In short order, she had stopped Florianne and restored leadership to Orlais. Celene, Gaspard, and Briala all stood beside her, Celene placating the spooked crowd while Gaspard and Briala glowered behind her. They were not happy, but all had been cowed into cooperating, and hopefully they would balance each other out well enough to work together.

At least until Corypehus was defeated.

She looked across the crowd and noticed that the nobles gaping at her in awe, those same sneering faces she remembered as part of a past she always wished she could forget.

An hour ago, she had to put up with their insufferable remarks and infuriating slurs, and had to settle with flinging sly retorts when she had preferred to fling a dagger or a fireball. Or, _at least_ , a few custard pies. She had never been quite so _angry_ in such a familiar space. Bard training had taught her how to fight with words and secrets, but she had desperately wanted to get her hands dirty.

She tried to find some pleasure in the fact that she was here as more than their equal. She was now their savior.

But it didn’t help.

After Celene had finished her speech, she rushed outside, careful to avoid arousing suspicion.

She needed to get away.

She leaned against the banister, forearms braced against the painted wood and her face flushed red, slightly damp with sweat. She put her head in her trembling hands. Small birds were chirping in the gardens and the stars were blinking brightly in the deep violet night sky. It was a beautiful sight, and a pleasant change from the raucous and drunken revelry that awaited in the ballroom. She focused on these sounds and the sights, taking deep breaths, letting her body relax and her mind clear.

She had finally calmed down enough to contemplate returning to the ballroom when she heard a familiar voice next to her.

“I was hoping I’d find you here.”

She looked up and saw Solas leaning against the banister, staring at her with a look of slight concern. She looked away and straightened her posture.

“I’m fine,” she snapped, hoping to deflect any questions. It was only after she had said the words that she realized her mistake.

“No, you aren’t.” he replied, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. “But I will not inquire about things you do not wish to share.”

“Thank you,” she said. She relaxed a little at the assurance. Now was not the time to re-open old wounds.

“However, I would like to know your thoughts about what you have achieved, if you wish to share them,” Solas said.

Raven turned towards the bright candle lights of the ballroom behind them.  “Hopefully, they’ll all be so busy trying to undermine each other that we can actually get some good things done around here,” she said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Solas turned to face her. “An interesting notion.”

Raven shrugged her shoulders. “Well, better than letting either Celene or Gaspard run roughshod over Orlais. Without opposition, at least.”

Solas smiled. “Clever. And exactly what I would expect from my _Eanban_ ”

“Oh, I’m just _that_ predictable, huh?” she teased, “you just know me _that well_ now?”  

Solas chuckled and shook his head. “No. The only thing I can safely predict is that you will continue to surprise me.”

Both of them said nothing for a while, enjoying their small respite from the Game and their players while the music died down.

The band had begun to play a new song when Solas moved to face her, with a slight bow and his hand outstretched.

“Before the band stops playing, would you dance with me?”

Raven’s eye darted from his hand to Solas’s smile and expectant blue eyes. She covered her smile with her hand, slightly embarrassed by her eagerness, as well as his.

“I’d…I’d love to,” she said as she took his hand. He placed his other hand at her waist and pulled her forward into a small waltz. She followed his lead, eager to let someone else do the work for a change.

The song playing was soft and somber, and their dancing had slowed to match the tempo, her arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms wrapped around her waist. As they danced, Raven gazed into his eyes, which seemed almost unnaturally bright blue under the soft glow of the star light. She rested her head on his chest, her voice dropped to a low whisper.

“I love you.”

Solas stopped in place as she pulled away from him, both surprised by her admission.

She had played with the words before, of course. They had always lingered at the edge of her lips for a while now, every time he held her close or she caught him staring at her. Every time he was injured or in danger and she worked a spell or drew her blade, scared that she wouldn’t be able to help him.

She had thought these words when he had said them first, the memory of their Fade kiss still lingering, tinged with sadness and longing and a deep desperation she didn’t realize she could feel for anyone else until she heard it from his lips.

But she had never felt quite sure enough, they would always catch in her throat, wary and worried that she would want to take the words back.

The words, and the slight surprise, hung in the crisp nighttime air for only a moment as Solas looked at her.

Her heart started to sink and her chest started to tighten the longer he said nothing. Raven froze, scared that she had said too much, wanting to take the words back, rewind from this moment, until Solas swept her in a tight embrace and kissed her deeply, savoring the moment and the words she had whispered, what he was desperate to hear her say since the first time they kissed.

He pulled back once more, and whispered those same words back.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (provided by Clockwork_Turtle):
> 
> Eanban - black bird (Solas's nickname for Raven)


End file.
